


What’s a Nice Boy Like You Doing in a Place Like This?

by deinvati



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Or maybe, "Hey, soldier, you going my way?" No, no, that's terrible. Maybe just an icebreaker then.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: ImPROMPTu Drabblery





	What’s a Nice Boy Like You Doing in a Place Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hairy  
> Genre: Meet cute  
> Length: Exactly 100

Eames spotted him across the GI bar almost as soon as he walked in—slim, dark, and handsome, with ears to make him  _ hate  _ his buzz cut. But Eames preferred to tease a situation out first, so he started a circuit in the opposite direction. Then at just the right moment, he sauntered over with an extra beer.

  
“Hello, darling. Embarrassing, but do we have the same barber?”

A. Levine, according to his uniform, glared. “Not possible. Yours actually looks decent.”

From anyone else, it would be flirtatious, but A. Levine just sounded annoyed. 

Eames grinned. “Yours looks good to me.”


End file.
